


On The House

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000 AU, Bars and Pubs, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seb and Jim visit an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The House

**Author's Note:**

> 2000 AU drabble; prompt: hanging out with friends

‘Hi, Owen!’ Jim waved to a beefy, bald man with a ginger beard and blue tribal tattoos standing by the bar.

‘Oi, James!’ Owen waved back, pouring beer into a tall glass, ‘Sebastian!’ The blond gave him a quick nod and smiled.

Owen Hogan was, just like Jim, an Irishman who owned a pub in central London, where he lived with his wife, Maureen, and three children. He was also a big fan of Sebastian’s novels. Moreover, Owen genuinely liked both of them and sometimes gave them beer on the house. Soon, the big Irishman became a friend and going to his pub - a weekly ritual and an opportunity to leave the flat and hang out with somebody else.

Having the same roots, Jim and Owen had always something to talk about. Seb usually listened to their conversations with interest, from time to time writing down some remarks or replies to Owen’s questions (Owen never questioned Seb’s reluctance to speak - he assumed that as a writer Sebastian simply could get tired of words). Sometimes he studied the pub and its guests, looking for inspiration. Seb liked to go the pub, even without Jim, only to sit in one of the booths and write, preparing drafts of new chapters and developing characters.

Sometimes, Owen’s children would run downstairs to say hello to their father and his two friends. Aileen, Owen’s youngest child, adored Jim and loved inviting him on tea parties or climbing on his knees and showing him her new dolls while the eldest son, Arthur, shared his father’s passion for Seb’s novels and looked up to the blond. They’d met Maureen a few times, but she was always busy with children and helping her husband that they didn’t have time for anything more than a quick exchange.

‘The usual, guys?’ Owen asked with a smile when they sat at the bar. Sebastian nodded. Owen quickly returned with two beers.

‘On the house,’ he laughed, ‘Oh, Maureen invites you to dinner on Boxing Day. You have to come, guys, otherwise she’s going to nag me about it till New Year’s Eve. She always complains she never has time to talk with the two of you properly,’ Owen laughed again, ‘After all Christmas is time of sharing happiness with friends, isn’t it?’


End file.
